1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for using LED stickers.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical light emitting diodes used in lighting circuits must be soldered to wires thus making them cumbersome and unattractive when used in lighting traditional arts and crafts. There is a need to for a more efficient way to incorporate lights in to art, craft and educational curriculum without the need for soldering guns, heat and flux.